We Are Not Forgiven But yet We Are Forgotten
by Lovely-heartcore
Summary: A girl stuck in Silent Hill who doesn't know she's dead is trying to figure out why she is here and what she can do to get out of Silent Hill, with no memory of her life before this she struggle's to live through this Hell.
1. We Are Not Forgiven Yet We Are Forgotten

We Are Not Forgiven But yet We Are Forgotten

The sirens began wailing loudly echoing through the empty streets and forgotten buildings, as the fog became denser and shadows creped from there corners. And as if it where Gods Day of Judgment, the sky became an unholy black, the people condemned to live in Silent Hill ran from the darkness as if they could out run there sins. They ran to the safety of there so called "holy" church, and so they crawled back into there hole of sanctuary where they would pray and out wait the judgment of God, as Hell released it's demons who where like no other, but really what these people did not see is that these so-called demons where God's, this indeed was God's wrath, all sinners who came across or have been trapped in Silent Hill are punished for there sins and the creatures here are sure of it that no being goes un-punished. The already dead world of Silent Hill began to decay even more as wall's peeled and charred as if they where being burned away until there was nothing left but black remains and everything went darker then night, this was certainly worse then hell. If a person was caught out in this and did not make it to the church in time then the God's would find them and kill them in way's more brutal then a mere mortal could ever comprehend or imagine. The church doors shut and where locked as the final speck of light went out and rain that stung the skin fell from the blackness. It's to bad I was the one left outside, may whatever God above have mercy on me. I continue to walk into a never ending torture as I hear the Executioners sword scarping against the ground, the sound pierces my ears it is worse then white noise or nails against a chalkboard. I wish to run but where do you run when you can not see, all I simply wish to do is sleep in peace.


	2. I Wish They Hadn't Said A Word

I Wish They Hadn't said A Word

Heres the second chapter of my Silent Hill story, I just wanted to thank my first reviewer Silent Hill's Kitty the review meant a lot to me. So hope you enjoy the second chapter and happy reading and as always just leave a review of what you thought.

Rain soaked through my clothes making me feel chilled adding to my fear as my inside's turned and squirmed in a nervous manner. As I stood there I kept wishing I would just fall down and die right on the spot, no person could or would ever understand the fear that runs through my mind and body. I closed my eyes for just a moment letting myself adjust to the hell that had formed around me, I was almost tempted to laugh at my situation which sounds pretty crazy I mean who laughs when your enclosed in a world of darkness with unrealistic creatures who just want to cut you in half and feed on the soft meat that resides within you. But really if you where here with me I think you would laugh to after all don't you remember the scary stories of monsters and ghost that your parent's would tell you late at night, which they would only tell you after your constant begging and promise that you would go to sleep after the story was told. Oh how to God above how I wish I had kept my mouth shut and the words about monsters residing under my bed and in my basement had stayed within my parent's thoughts and had never been uttered from there mouths, because now all of it all the stories they where more then real all those nightmares I had ever had they where all real. This may sound childish and stupid but I feel like if I had never asked to hear those stories if I hadn't had an obsession with monsters when I was just a little girl then none of this would be happening to me, none of this would be real and I could still be living my life without punishment.

My eyes finale opened to come back to the haunted reality I lived in, all my fears came back down heavily on me. I knew I needed to run somewhere to hide as the sounds of the Executioners sword grew closer, and I knew I was his next victim I knew he could see me through the darkness. He was just taking his sweet old time, he wanted me to run so he could chase me, he wanted to smell the fear pouring through the sweat on my skin, so that when he caught me and tortured me my death would be even sweeter to him and my organs that he would consume would taste even better. I wanted to scream, and a scream started to build up in my throat but I held it back knowing I had to face the monsters and my fears and make a run for it while I still had a chance. My feet started moving and it seemed as if I had no control over them and I didn't bother staying quiet any more as my feet made a loud echoing noise off the concrete. The Executioners roar startled me a bit and I started to trip but caught myself and kept running, the chase was on.

As I was running I kept tripping and falling over random things because I didn't dare to turn my small flashlight on for fear that I would attract other unwanted things. Tears began to dribbled down my face over my mouth as more fear started to settle in, I didn't want to die, dying was one of my biggest fears because I didn't know what would happen to me afterwards, what I didn't take into consideration though was the fact that I might already be dead, but all things are figured out in time.

As I continued to run my legs became sore and my breath that came out in white puff's became like a shallow gasp and my lungs felt as if they where on fire, most likely from the fact of the air quality around here. In Silent Hill breathing in the air here was like breathing in ash and smoke from a fire and it always smelled like burning flesh or like decaying road kill, but over time I had gotten use to the smell that I had once made me gag all the time. All of a sudden as if God had some kind of mercy on me I ran into something solid and I nearly let out a shriek of fear thinking that I had run into a creature of some kind, but I let out a sigh of relief as my hands pushed on the object and it opened, it was a door. I stepped inside quietly and carefully letting the door shut softly behind me, because I wasn't sure of what was lurking about this building. I took a moment to catch my breath as rain and sweat poured down my forehead and I wiped it off with the back of my hand. After a moment of hesitation I pulled out a small rundown flashlight tucked away in my jacket pocket and turned it on, my eyes blinked furiously as they saw the light but they soon adjusted. I shone the light around and realized I was in a butchers shop, there was spoiled meat everywhere, knifes off all kinds hanging from the wall and laying messily around the counters and floors and the smell was horrific and I pinched my nose up in disgust. Dried blood was smeared all over the floor, I knew I had to be careful in here because I had a feeling I wasn't the only one inside the Butcher's shop.


	3. There Is No Such Thing As Innocence

There Is No Such Thing As Innocence When Your In Hell

I looked around nervously at the bloodstained floor and tried not to step on any of the dead pieces of animal lying around, my flashlight began to flicker and I silently prayed it wouldn't go out because if it did I was basically screwed. I took a few cautious steps forward my eyes flickering to the metal doors that led to the meat locker I don't know if I actual heard this noise or my imagination was starting to get the better of me (If that's possible) but I could swear I heard the crying of a small child coming from behind the blood splattered door's. A chill traveled down my spine and up my neck and I quickly reached over to the counter and picked up a rather large butcher knife holding it up in a defensive position. I stood there thinking over my options quickly I could either go to the back of the shop and try looking for some supplies or check out the meat locker and try to kill whatever was hiding in there. Silent Hill has toughened me up over the time I had been here, so I felt pretty sure that if whatever was back there wasn't bigger then me then I could defiantly take it out. I took a deep breath inhaling stale air and I chocked a little "awww to hell with it" I muttered making up my mind to suck it up and just go back there, I approached the door slowly then pressed my ear against the cold metal hoping to hear the sound again. A jumped back a little when I heard a voice right on the other side of the door but for some reason I was very drawn to the voice, it was whispering softly it almost sounded like a scared child.

"Why did you leave me"? I sucked in air what was I suppose to do, answer back? I was about to reply to the voice but it continued talking as if there was someone else in the room. "It's because you didn't love me right? You didn't want me, that's why you got rid of me" "If you where going to kill me why did you create me?" I don't know why but for some reason I started to cry, I knew I was crying because the salt of the tears stung my chewed up and chapped lips, and the tears created a clear streak along my dirty, grim covered cheeks. "You've forgotten about me?" "you don't even know who I am" "Why mommy why?" "Why did you kill me" It started to cry, and all of a sudden I felt so terrified, like I was the one who had killed it. I thought for a moment "had I killed a child"? and for some reason I had to think really hard about it, you would think that you would remember if you had done something that serious, but for some reason I couldn't. I was startled violently out of my thoughts as the voice on the other side started to whisper more angrily "what if I killed you mommy would that make everything all better"?

"what if I tied you down and slit your throat open hehehe" it giggled insanely. I felt greatly disturbed now and it was obvious this was one of Silent Hill's creatures and not an innocent child. It scared me how Silent Hill twisted even the most innocent of things. "I'LL EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT" it shrieked violently, the door flew open hitting me square in the jaw and sending me flying backwards I landed harshly on my back onto the grim covered ground. Air escaped from my lungs leaving me breathless for a moment I tried to get my eyes to come back into focus as block dots danced across my vision I soon realized though my flashlight had flown out of my hand a little ways away from me, but it's light shined in the opposite direction. I looked up in fear at where the open doors should be and I tried to make out where the creature was I couldn't make out a shape though. The smell from the meat locker nearly made me vomit though it smelled like blood and rotten flesh of a humans insides I gagged a few times then crawled quickly over to the flashlight as I heard the scampering of claws across the tile, and I got extremely lucky because just as I had grabbed my flashlight and turned around the creature had snuck up right behind me it's talon like claws raised and ready to slash me open. What I saw though was more horrific then any other thing I had witnessed in Silent Hill so far it's difficult to even describe, it had screeched a horrible sound of someone being murdered when the light hit it's face but what it looked like stuck with me for the rest of my days. This monster… no worse then a monster .. It's skin was completely black and gray and rotting on some parts of the body you could see the bone and muscle and it's ribcage stuck out and bent at awkward angles and it had breast as well that where completely uncovered and smeared with blood and if I had looked any lower which thank God I hadn't I would have seen that it also carried a male part down below and on it's stomach oddly enough it had the female anatomy where a belly button should have been, and that I saw. It had long thin legs that had veins running all over them and it's body was hunched over and long talons came from it's hands. That's wasn't the worst part though… it's face oh God it's face it was the face of a child an innocent child but I knew that wasn't it's real face because the child's face was sewn onto this disgusting monsters face and it's black eyes had glared angrily at me before it disappeared back into the sea of darkness.


	4. A letter of fate

I stayed frozen in shock for a moment from terror and from surprise of how the hell I was even still alive. My breath came out loudly and in short gasp as I desperately tried to calm my body down and get my mind back to survival and logical thinking mode. With my eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping the flashlight with such force it hurt, I gave one last attempt on trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. Rocking back and forth on the hard floor I muttered over and over again.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please…."

Opening my eyes I let out a short desperate whimper when I was once again met by the hellish darkness surrounding me and the smell of rotting flesh. There really was no easy way out I had to keep going if I ever wanted to find the slightest sliver of hope that there was an escape. Gritting my teeth and sucking air in through my nose I pushed myself off the filthy floor with my flashlight in hand. Holding my breath I listened to see if I could hear any sound from the creature I'd just encountered, there was nothing though just hollow, eerie silence which always kept me on edge. My flashlight was a dull streak compared to the darkness it cut through, but at least it was something. Grabbing the edge on one of the counters I shakily pulled myself up until I was standing.

For a moment I debated on rather or not I should just go back outside, but decided against it since I knew full out if I went back out the monsters here would instantly come after me. It was better to just explore here a little and see if I could find anything useful, at least until the darkness went away for a while. I walked farther back into the butcher shop with extreme caution as I shined my light around, but all I kept seeing where rusty knives, empty boxes, and dead animal carcass. Than on my right I noticed a decaying wooden door hanging on its hinges. With great caution I was towards it worrying that at any minute something else horrible would spring fourth from the darkness.

I peered inside the stiff musty smelling room and shined the flashlight around and was greatly relieved to find the room free of any monsters. All that remained in the room was an old wooden desk covered in yellowing papers, and the walls where peeling with what appear to be dark blood stains all over them. What disturbed me though was the painting hanging on the back wall. I got closer to examine it and saw it was a picture of what seemed to be the inside of a church with a great crowd of people dressed in black and hands raised in the air, some looking extremely angry. The flames where the brightest part of the picture, they were burning what appeared to be a young girl….. A small child even, slowly melting the flesh right off of her bones.

"The fuck is this"? I looked away in disgust wondering why such a painting was in here. I walked back over to the desk and gentle moved the papers around with hope that I might find something useful, maybe a map if I was lucky. Most of the papers though had writing that was to faint to read or it was just order forms for meats. In frustration I threw the remaining papers on the ground.

"There has to be something" I huffed looking more closely at the desk.

Something caught the corner of my eye from under the desk and I leaned down to see a plain white envelope stuck between the crevices of the wood. Deep confusion settled back in this envelope seemed fairly new as if someone had put it here only moments before she has entered the room. Not even a trace of dust had settled on it yet. I clutched it tightly in my sweaty hand and looked around anxiously with fear that I was being watched somehow.

Who would want to give me a message though? Certainly not any of the cult people, many of them had tried to kill me before saying how I worked for the Devil. All of them where complete and utter lunatics.

I flipped the envelope over and tore it open with great anticipation of what was inside. Gently I pulled out a rather thick piece of paper and stared at it a moment under the glare of my flashlight before realizing it un-folded. I nearly ripped the paper in half as my hands worked with speed at unfolding it praying it was a map. And thank God it was but not the kind of map I had hoped for.

It was a map of a building, a hotel to be exact I wasn't sure of the actual name do to the fact it was scribbled out with a black crayon. And now that I was looking over it the person had written and crossed out tons of things on the map, most of the writing I could not make out.

"How is this supposed to help me?"

I looked at the bottom of the map and in blood red someone had wrote "look for the symbol and you shall find her again"


End file.
